


puzzle pieces

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [4]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Jongin comes with a loud cry and with Mark’s teeth at his neck and now, more than ever, Yukhei feels helpless.Jongin's mouthiness, his brattiness, his failure to accept that he's never in control; that wasn’t even Yukhei’s fault.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: matrix & master [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508321
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I have dom mark disease

Jongin comes with a loud cry and with Mark’s teeth at his neck and now, more than ever, Yukhei feels helpless. 

It wasn’t even Yukhei’s  _ fault.  _ When Jongin had come to him, eyes wide, bright, shining, and told him that Mark was going to fuck him for the first time, Yukhei had been elated for him. He even gave him tips on how to be Mark’s pet, citing first and foremost that obedience was key and warning him how Mark was unforgiving with his punishments.

Jongin had proceeded to laugh at him, clutching his Mark-gifted collar to his chest. “Don’t be ridiculous, Yukhei. Mark has a big, stupid crush on me. He’ll be gentle no matter what I do.”

Yukhei’s eyes widened, shaking his hands in front of him in warning. “Don’t be like that. His patience runs thin quickly.”

Jongin quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know from experience?”

It had been a stupid idea, looking back at it. Yukhei had been just the tiniest bit mouthy, and Mark strapped him down to a table and fucked his holes off and on for an entire weekend, arms splayed out and legs spread, unable to fight back. Mark had taken care of him of course, feeding him and bathing him and helping him to the bathroom whenever Yukhei needed it, but afterward, he hadn’t sat down comfortably for five days, and his voice was out of commission for even longer than that. 

Yukhei said none of this, only nodding at Jongin’s question solemnly. Jongin laughed at him again, “I think I’ll be okay. I doubt softie Mark is going to break me and make me act like a bitch.” 

Mark walked in then, heard that part. Yukhei’s eyes practically bulge out in alarm, but Mark didn’t say anything, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads as he passed by on the way to his room. Yukhei wasn’t fooled. He saw in the competitive glint in Mark’s eye.

He waited until Mark closed his bedroom door to start talking again. “Let me watch when he makes you pay for that?”

Jongin scoffed at him. “Sure,” he said jokingly, like he didn’t believe it will happen. 

Yukhei had forgotten the exchange altogether. Mark’s text of  _ Come home, please. I have something for you  _ didn’t seem abnormal at all. It wasn't, not until Yukhei gets home and finds Jongin on the bed, half naked, sweating, and teary eyed.

Mark looks perfectly put together in contrast, and just seeing the two of them together makes arousal spike in Yukhei’s chest. Mark holds up Yukhei's own collar, an offering, and Yukhei wordlessly raises his chin, allowing Mark to fasten the accessory about his neck.

Mark presses the leather into the hollow of Yukhei's throat gently. “He said you warned him. That I was mean.”

Yukhei swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing underneath Mark’s finger. “Not in those exact words, but yes.”

“Sweet thing,” Mark murmurs, and Yukhei feels his lungs empty, “he didn't listen. I was prepared to ignore your little gossip session seeing as he just received his collar, but he kept pressing, so here we are.”

Yukhei is not sure what to say to that, so he doesn't say anything. He keeps his gaze down and avoids eye contact until Mark cups his cheek and demands it. “Do you have any idea how much he wants you?”

“Me?” The word flies from Yukhei's mouth before he can think about reeling it in. It hadn't really occurred to him; he and Jongin were friends, sure, but ultimately, they belong to Mark separately. He doesn't mind in the slightest because Jongin is charming and handsome and lovely, but he's struggling to process it.

Mark grins as if he knows what Yukhei is feeling. “Mm. Had to make him come a few times before he admitted it to me.”

Once Mark gets confirmation from the two of them that it's okay to continue, he drags Jongin to the edge of the bed and sits the elder on his lap, his back to Mark’s chest. He doesn't even bother removing Jongin’s tiny briefs, slipping his hand past the waistband. Yukhei’s eyes follow Mark’s hand, and he can see the darker blue stains on the underwear from where Jongin’s cock had gotten it wet. 

There's a cute little  _ pop _ sound as Mark does something to Jongin, and Yukhei blushes ten different shades of red when Mark brandishes the plug that had been inside of him. He tosses it aside and shoves his fingers into Jongin then; Yukhei can't tell how many, obscured by the fabric of Jongin's underwear, but that's hardly the focal point as Jongin arches away from Mark and parts his lips, moaning prettily for Mark, for both of them.

He’s staring at Jongin so intently that he almost misses Mark’s command, “Look at him and touch yourself.”

Yukhei wouldn’t even dream of disobeying. He removes his shirt but doesn’t bother with the rest, choosing to shove his hand in his pants. Mark hums in approval and presses his fingers into Jongin deeper, vacant hand coming up to yank at his hair. “Watch him do it. Look at Yukhei when he's getting off to how much of a fucking slut you are.”

Yukhei's hand automatically speeds up when Mark starts talking like that, and it doesn't go unnoticed. “See?” Mark says, “even he likes it when I'm mean to you.”

Jongin can only whimper, squirming in Mark’s lap. He does his best to watch Yukhei's face, but his eyes flit down once, twice. He moans, throwing his head back and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

“Thinking about how big his cock is?” Mark questions, catching on immediately.

Jongin can't even pretend to lie. He nods as best as he can, licking his lips. He tries to look Yukhei in the eye but Yukhei avoids it, cheeks pink.

“It’s huge, puppy, would fill you up so fucking well,” Mark purrs, hand speeding up. “I could fist you before I let him fuck you and you would still feel the stretch.”

Yukhei thinks that's a bit of an exaggeration, but that doesn't  _ matter _ because Mark has Jongin thinking about it now, has his hips canting as he tries to fuck back on Mark’s fingers.

“Please, it hurts,” Jongin croaks out, the first words Yukhei's heard him say today. He wonders how long it's been since he talked at all. “Daddy  _ please,  _ it hurts, please.”

Stomach falling out of his ass, Yukhei has to grip his own cock to stop him from coming all over himself. He’d been waiting for the title to come out, but he hadn't expected  _ that  _ one. 

“Fuck,” he swears quietly. Mark laughs at him.

“Look, puppy, he likes it,” he tells Jongin. “Go on, tell him how much it hurts. Tell him how many times I’ve made you come. Or does the little puppy not remember?”

Jongin doesn’t make an attempt to answer. He makes the prettiest noises when he gets close, and Yukhei just looks on in awe out as Jongin clutches desperately at the fabric on Mark's thigh, shaking with it. It takes all of his concentration for Yukhei not to blow his load right then; he may not be the center of attention, but Mark had not given him permission. 

Jongin has the decency to blush when he comes, adding yet another dark blue patch to his briefs. Yukhei watches how it spreads, whimpering at just how wet Jongin is, how long the two of them have been at it before he got there. 

Yukhei looks at Mark, daring to make eye contact with him, pleading with his eyes to let him play too. Mark’s face remains carefully blank for a moment, but then he is yanking Jongin's underwear down his legs, the thin material completely soiled with Jongin’s come.

Mark’s gaze softens as he beckons Yukhei near. He tilts his face up for a kiss right over Jongin's shoulder. Yukhei, comfortable, leans over and loses himself in it, so much so that he staggers when Mark yanks on his collar a bit, making him fall to his knees in front of the bed. His eyes flicker around quickly, from Mark’s eyes to Jongin’s still semi-hard cock, but they linger a bit on Jongin's come-soaked underwear. 

“You want it?” Mark teases, dangling the article in Yukhei’s face, and  _ oh.  _ Yukhei swallows thickly, nodding because he doesn't trust his voice not to fail him. He can see Jongin’s reaction to that, thigh muscles tightening briefly, but that's all he can see before Mark shoves Jongin's underwear in his face, holding it over his nose and mouth.

Yukhei's lips part immediately, inhaling deep. He only remembers himself after, face going hot as he thinks about how depraved that must have looked. Mark and Jongin stare at him for a moment before Mark shifts and guides Jongin onto his hands and knees right in front of Yukhei.

“Hi,” Yukhei offers up shyly, muffled by the underwear over his mouth.

“Hi,” Jongin says back, eyes glittering.

“Aw, look at the dumb little puppies getting along,” Mark coos, stroking himself with lube. Yukhei promptly shuts his mouth, but Mark waves him off. “Talk to him. I like seeing my pets play nice.”

“Mommy, are--” Yukhei starts, but loses his confidence when Mark actually looks at him. He swallows and tries again, “are you going to let me fuck him?”

Yukhei sees Jongin’s puppy dog eyes before he twists his head around to fix them on Mark, pleading silently. 

“No,” Mark says rather quickly, mind already made up, “I think he’d like that a bit too much.”

Yukhei shudders out a breath. He doesn’t know how Mark does it; he could never deny Jongin anything.

“Can I come, then?” Yukhei asks. Mark’s eyes flicker over to Yukhei’s hand, who had been unsubtle in how he clutched Jongin’s briefs.

Mark smiles at him warmly. “Of course you can.”

That’s really all Yukhei needs to hear, shoving Jongin’s underwear into his mouth and dipping his hand back into his pants. Jongin’s come starts to drip into his mouth, bitter and pervading and Yukhei moans, drooling all over it in an attempt to savor every drop. Mark coos at him before fucking into Jongin in one fast thrust.

Jongin’s body pitches forward, his forehead colliding with Yukhei’s collarbone. Yukhei drops the garment in favor of petting Jongin’s hair, but he doesn’t stop jacking himself off. He doesn’t know how much longer Mark’s kindness is going to last, and he would rather come quickly than not at all.

Mark fucks into Jongin strongly, effortlessly, in a way that tells the both of them that he is only going to get rougher as time goes on. Mark’s barely started and Jongin already looks pitiful, clutching at the sheets and trembling as he tries to keep himself up. Jongin wears ruination beautifully, and Yukhei can’t help but fuck up into his fist as he watches Jongin get the brattiness get fucked out of him. 

He comes messily and without fanfare all over his hand. Mark’s face reflects something like pride, and he buries himself all the way inside of Jongin so he can lean over his body and kiss Yukhei on the lips. Yukhei reciprocates greedily, milking himself dry as Mark sucks on his bottom lip.

Jongin whines, jealous and deprived of attention. Mark makes him pay for it with a hard slap on the ass that makes Jongin crumple, spine going concave. 

“Shut up,” Mark says to him, a hard edge to his voice. “You don’t get to complain about me paying attention to Yukhei when you begged for me to bring him here.”

Somehow, Jongin finds it in himself to scoff. “I didn’t  _ beg-- _ ”

Yukhei is convinced Jongin is insane. Thinking fast, he shoves his fingers into Jongin’s mouth, cutting off the rest of whatever he was going to say, an act of preservation for Jongin’s ass. He only realizes it’s his come covered hand when Jongin moans and starts sucking on them, cleaning the digits. 

“You run your mouth too fucking much,” Mark says lowly. He settles his hands on Jongin’s waist and starts pounding into him harder, sending his body forward with every thrust. Yukhei’s fingers flirt with the back of his throat, and gagging noises fill the room, but Jongin doesn’t attempt to pull back, he just takes it until tears start spilling over his eyes. 

Yukhei pouts at him and wipes them away with his thumb. He caresses Jongin’s face gently. “Idiot. I told you he was mean. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Jongin tries to answer around his fingers, but all that comes out is gurgling sounds. Yukhei pulls them out, and Jongin gasps like he’s never had air in his lungs before sobbing out, “I didn’t know, fuck, Yukhei, I didn’t know.

The tears start to pour out continuously now, and Yukhei cups Jongin’s jaw as best as he can while Mark’s thrusts push him forward again and again. Yukhei wants to kiss him. Instead, he wipes the tears away as soon as they appear, but a few stubborn ones linger on his eyelashes. He looks gorgeous and it physically pains Yukhei, who can do nothing but sit and watch Jongin get what he earned.

“So fucking mouthy, Jongin,” Mark thrusts harder into him, pulling roughly at his hair. “You had so much to say about me but you can’t even take it.”

Jongin cries out as Mark forces his back into an arch. He reaches out for Yukhei blindly and interlocks their fingers and his eyes flutter shut. Yukhei feels his heart do something moronic.

“Please,” Jongin sobs, drooling all over himself now, “Please I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry daddy, please, I’ll be good I’ll be good--”

Yukhei’s heart fills with pity. “Mommy, can I touch him?”

Mark falters for a second before he smiles brilliantly. “Go ahead.”

Yukhei keeps his fingers tangled with Jongin’s, spitting in his other hand. Jongin’s cock is so red, so swollen, and he wails when Yukhei gets his hand on him. Yukhei groans at how  _ destroyed  _ Jongin sounds and jacks him off faster, resting his forehead against the column of Jongin’s throat.

The sound of Yukhei’s slicked up hand is somehow audible to Mark. “You want him to come, baby? You want him to cover you in it?” he asks, voice scathing.

Yukhei whimpers and nods, closing his eyes to brace against the shame of it, the shame of wanting it.

“Tell him,” Mark orders, the pace of his hips getting sloppy. “I want to hear your voice.”

Humiliation threatens to drown Yukhei. “Please, Mommy, I want him to come on me. Need him to come on me and inside me.”

“Inside? You’d let this bitch fuck you?” Mark laughs, incredulous, to which Jongin weakly protests.

Yukhei nods vigorously. “I need him to, I need it.”

“You’re such a good little fucktoy,” Mark says softly. “Of course you would take cock from him. Fuck.”

“I want mommy to come too,” Yukhei pleads with his eyes. “For me, for Jongin.”

Mark’s eyes visibly soften, but only for a second before he does what Yukhei wants. He fucks into Jongin hard before collapsing onto his back, coming deep inside of him. Jongin makes a soft, helpless sound as he’s filled, but he gets louder when Mark pulls out of him.

“What--”

Mark sends a coy smile at Jongin when he turns around, perplexed. He presses his fingers into Jongin’s gaping hole when his come starts trying to leak out. “Oh, no, puppy...you didn’t think I was going to let you come, did you?”

Yukhei feels another wave of pity. Mark is so  _ evil,  _ but Jongin did this to himself. 

Mark beckons to Yukhei. “Come here, baby. Come get your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at like 4am today and it was not supposed to happen... pls be nice
> 
> thank you or reading!!
> 
> 200130  
> \- M


End file.
